


Once Forbidden

by Nordic_Girl



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Adult Content, Angst, Blood and Gore, Death, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Lore-Friendly as possible, Loss of Identity, Manipulation, Minor Lore Breaking, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Revenge, Romance that Starts as Manipulation, Sad Ending, Tragic Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nordic_Girl/pseuds/Nordic_Girl
Summary: After the loss of everything, the mention of an unfortunate fate grabs your attention as you are transported to a new world, force fed ideas of your "renewed purpose". Rage fills your heart as you thirst for the blood of those who stole everything away from you, much to the liking of the one who ordered your capture.Angst turns to a yearning of something more...But fate is a cruel and unforgiving mistress.
Relationships: Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda)/Reader, Ganondorf/You, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 29





	1. Author's Note

Hi all! Welcome to my updated version of Once Forbidden!

If you've been filtering through Ganondorf/Reader stories for quite a while, this title may look familiar. This is indeed a new account, I had lost my old one due to an email breech.

During my break, I have been able to write chapters just the way I like, especially for this pairing.

That being said, a warning is required:

This is not a happy story. This is not senseless fluff/romance. I'm trying to keep to lore as close as possible (albeit a much more mature version and some things shifted to introduce Reader and such), and as you can see by the tags, it is a very rough and emotionally dampening story. If you are triggered by any sort of verbal abuse, manipulation to achieve goals, threats of violence and harm, blood and gore and other such things, please steer clear.

To those that wish to join in on the journey, please feel free to continue on!

Thank you so much for reading!

-NG


	2. Betrayal

Fear. That primal sense of fight or flight that takes over the senses. The will to try to survive for another day. 

Your legs twitch. Hair stands on the back of your neck.

Run.

You stumble over your bare and muddied feet, rocks finding their way into your soles and cutting into the flesh. You didn’t have time to worry about the bleeding. Heavy footsteps splashed the soft, rain-soaked ground, armor clattering against the large bodies of Hylian soldiers as they patrolled down the village’s path.

You sloshed against the ground, pulling yourself behind a small hut, watching on as the group of soldiers passed by, hearing their conversation as they walked on,

“...report back in about a day’s time, sweep the other villages in the area. Looks like this one is cleaned out good. These evil worshipers need to be wiped clean from the kingdom.”

Your heart sank instantly at the mention of those words. Evil worshipers? Wiped clean? Why? Your village hardly ever had contact from outside visitors, much less some sort of cultist trying to convert everyone.

A peek around the corner of the building you were hiding behind confirmed your worst fears. Bodies lined the only street that ran through the center of town. Men, women, children, even babies. Savagely slain and thrown to the ground like waste. 

Once you were sure you were in the clear, you swallowed hard and began to walk towards the house you grew up in, lightly stepping over the bodies of people you once called friends. You prayed someone, if anyone, made it through the slaughter, it would be your father or younger siblings. 

The door to your hutch creaked open, revealing a quiet living space, seemingly untouched by anyone. You breathed softly in relief, approaching the back sleeping area, quietly calling out for your family to no response. 

Relief spiraled quickly into disbelief as you peeked into the back room. Your father and two siblings were curled together on the floor, blood staining the hay-lined floor and gaping wounds covering their torsos. They were posed as if they knew it was the end and they were waiting to be found and culled. 

Fear and anxiety took over as you almost vomited on the floor. Goddesses, how could this have happened? A flurry of footsteps took you back outside, unable to call for help out of fear of nearby patrols. You wandered aimlessly to the edge of the village, unsure of where to go or what to do next. 

You heard galloping in the distance, large hooves at that. Taking shelter behind the nearest house, you waited until the rider distanced themselves. Instead, the noise became softer, as if they were slowing down. You cursed yourself for staying here for so long. Peeking out, you saw a large, built horse grazing peacefully. It was unlike any other you had seen. It almost looked like some of the creatures you had read about in books growing up. 

Paired with it was a caped and hooded figure, whose back was currently turned to you. They stood two meters tall, perhaps a tad bid more if you had to guess. You stepped out with light footsteps, slowly approaching from behind. You had no idea what you were doing, but your mind drove you to approach the figure,

“E-excuse me?”

The figure turned to you, towering over your small frame, golden eyes squinted and mouth grimacing, orange hair flowing out of the hood and down the side of the male’s shoulder. He was most definitely Gerudo, or, at least you thought he was. You had never actually seen any of the desert-dwellers in the flesh, only heard descriptions from some of your friends who became traveling merchants.

You almost shrieked at the face the figure gave you. You came to accept death in that moment. 

Then, his face softened. Oddly so. Perhaps he saw you were defenseless and small and disregarded a potential threat,

“Are you from this village?”

You swallowed out of nervousness, “Are you part of the Hylian Guard?”

The figure busted out laughing, a deep, lowly chuckle that made goosebumps rise on your skin. After a moment he managed to collect himself,

“No. Not at all. If I was I’m sure your head would be rolling on the ground where you stand now. Though I do see they do an absolute shit job of making sure the mission is complete before they leave.”

“Come again?”

“To put it frankly, you being alive is a liability to them now. You can spew the awful truth to everyone and only the Royal Family and Guard would be to blame. I see you’re the only one left out of the multiple villages that have been systematically slaughtered the past few days. It’s a shame to see the same actions that have been done to my people affect the rest of Hyrule.”

“So you are a Gerudo then?”

He nodded solemnly, “I keep forgetting a majority of Hylians have never seen us, probably won’t anytime soon, either. At least for the next few generations. Our cities have been wiped off the map during the last few weeks. I was their king and I failed them. Horribly. I could only sit back and watch as my people died protecting me until I had no choice but to flee. I’m sure there’s still some footsoldiers in the far dunes that haven’t received the news and will return home soon to decimated cities and empty homes. I will return with time and continue to give orders. I’m on my way to the castle to demand answers.”

“Could you possibly give me a ride there? They stole or killed all of our horses here.”

He shook his head, “I’m afraid I can’t. Fate is cruel in this way, but you have a much more important job you need to do.”

He began to ride off, you trailing behind him, “H-hey! Wait!”

A crack came from the back of your head, causing you to collapse. You looked on, watching the mysterious rider gallop away as your breathing shallowed and vision darkened to blackness.


End file.
